


The Truman drabbles

by thenewbuzwuzz



Category: The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Melodrama, Puns & Word Play, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/pseuds/thenewbuzwuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 200 words of meta thinly disguised as fiction, all about Truman the security guy. *shrug*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Did Camus Cover This

Suicide was simple. If you're sacrificing yourself, you're bound to be right, right? 

Truman had thought he had sufficient answers to get by. Do your work and aim to trust in a few truths about yourself. But what if work became just watching - soft porn on a big screen, the gruesome deaths of innocents, an office-ful of formerly human beings? He wondered if that young man on the screen, still resisting the pre-written scenario, wasn't the only true man here. 

So when the grenade went off in his hands, it was the first thing that had felt right all day.


	2. No-one's Innocent

As Truman marveled at these amicable people (colleagues, spouses, parents...) partying while the girl fought for her life, it occurred to him that even by supernatural rules, the executioners were guilty. He'd seen every department choose monsters on a whiteboard and heard the whole room mock the Harbinger's warning. Perhaps their gods had grown bored with engineered blame. Maybe they wanted the real thing.  
Truman realized he would not warn them. And if this judgement made him guilty of his own hybris, perhaps it was to be expected. What innocents could there be, in a world ruled by eldritch monsters?


End file.
